


Daisy

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentorship, Modern AU, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two misguided souls—one who can’t let go of his past and one who can’t see a future—brought into a trajectory led by their passion for music and curiousity for each other. Always a small-town boy, Eren’s phenomenal voice brings him unwillingly into a world of glamour and gluttony. But he’s got Levi there to support him from behind, a seasoned authority who’s seen and done it all. Yeah well, they’re both going in blind. You see, growing up is hard—but there doesn’t need to be a deadline. Sometimes, we need to slow down and take a breather. Sometimes, we need to waste time and chase cars around our heads.</p><p>(…or something like the matter. gosh this sounds like a nicholas sparks young adult movie; i swear i'll think up a better summary than this cheesy curd soon. not your typical boy-meets-superstar-boyfriend-and-runs-away-together-to-bora-bora story…or at least i hope not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is like…two years overdue. Yes, this story still lives and is about to revive once more. No, I have not forgotten about it. Long and poor excuse for an explanation at the bottom. [This](http://no-other-words.tumblr.com/post/95271025148/i-bet-eren-has-an-amazing-singing-voice-like-a) is finally taking form. More tags will be added as the story goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Outside, the rain hadn’t let up but dimmed to miniscule misty rain that fogged up the windows. It reminded Eren of summer nights when his young self was half-asleep in bed while his mother rubbed stroked his hair. Her soft hands moved in rhythm with her lullaby. She’d loved to sing that song, and he’d always loved hearing it from her. In amidst of his lighthearted mood, Eren unknowingly started humming. Swaying to the melody in his head as he cleaned up, he was unaware of the words incoherently murmured out of his lips, taking form as the seconds went by until the quiet, vacant place was filled by haunting whispers of a celebrated song._

_Bright lights and the big city,  
it belongs to us tonight._

.-.-.-.

There was a sign hung crookedly on the fence around the construction site, a meek grey sign that told of dire consequences if trespassing were to happen. Despite the warning, a group of rowdy teenagers broke and entered, crowding the premises in a pathetically formed circle as they pulled out their accessories and proceeded to waste their night away in smoke-filled dreams and hallucinations. A drunken couple walked by and gave the group behind the fence an eyeful before sauntering their way. Potheads were no strange sights around here. Sixth Street was highlighted by red and blue lights and whirling sirens, the local cops chasing yet another street-racer looking for a quick bout in their Italian sport. Around the block lined youngsters in skin-tight dresses and flashy shirts that were bound to be stained by sweat and sex. The boys had multiple women in his arms and the girls had multiple men surrounding them. Blood-pumping beats echoed from inside the nightclub and it became that whenever the door opened for new entry, the line erupted in a wild holler. Queen's "We Are the Champion" broke away from the street in off-key choruses and off-beat rhythms. It was party night.

It was party night every night. Sunset passed a good several hours ago, but not a single slit of darkness touched the city. No one thought to gaze at the sky; everything these people ever wanted were laid out right in front of them so their eyes only looked forward and not up. There was nothing to see anyway. Sina’s nightlife conquered the stars. Who cared about the Milky Way when there were a million little twinkles burning from down below, from the winding roads to the inviting entertainment signs to the golden lit interiors of mighty skyscrapers? Who bothered to stargaze when Sina had stars of their own—stars that glowed in the limelight for everyone to envy and idolize? This was Twilight Hill of Sina, where sleepless evenings shined as bright as their daytime stars.  
  
Sixty-floors above ground, the city symphony of party cheers and traffic rage drowned out into muffled silence. From the luxury of his friend’s home, Levi captured a spectacular view, one that stretched far out to the hills that surrounded Sina. He ever so wondered if any of those individuals stopped tot hink of the possible chance that they were being watched, attentively observed from sixty floors above by a single man who could report illegal activities on the druggies in the restricted area and the equally intoxicated twenty-year olds by the club alleyway, whistling in call-girls for a possible night of fun. Then again, the city cops would still be busy dealing with Sixth-Street racers who would’ve now moved onto the freeway because look, ‘freedom in the country!’

What a load of bullshit to think they were in different, separate worlds living their separate lives with only a few of their actions scratching the surfaces of others. Like that preppy, old second-rate musical once chorused on screen, we’re all in this one big ugly world together. It was ironic to remember of the time when he himself was in the centre of such highlighted affairs.  
  
Levi heard the balcony door slide behind him and pulled a sneer. He'd rather be far away from here as possible.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," a baritone voice broke out, "and I'm going to tell you to try the _Montrachet_. Petra brought it all the way from France and you know to never pass up good wine. Don’t disappoint her."  
  
Agitation itching in his jaws, Levi pulled out a Twizzler candy and took the wine glass. Erwin wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway. It was why he was here in the first place.  
  
His blonde companion joined him and leaned against the balcony rail. A commanding aura oozed from his towering form, formed through many years of experience and work in the industry. It was suffocating, having to deal with this big oaf of imperious power.  
  
"Thank you for coming, it means a lot."  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood," mocked Levi, playing along the casual act. Erwin didn't _do_ small talks. He knew the man had an agenda before he even stepped out onto the balcony. Levi wasn’t invited here to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and eat cake; he was here to listen to Erwin Smith. "Spit it out. What do you want?"  
  
Erwin took his time with a sip of Chardonnay. He had a thing for dramatic suspense. Made him appear domineering, demanded more attention. Levi had known Erwin for twenty years, far too long to fall for that power-assertion crap.  
  
"We need to pick up a new project.”

“We, or you?”

“I need new talent. Pressure is raining down from the higher-ups. The board wants to see new meat and if I want to keep the studio, I need to feed the board."  
  
"This isn't some meat-packing factory handing out new product every day," Levi said, as straight to the point as his friend. “You said it yourself, old man, this label is small because it’s meant to be. It’s selective, it’s exclusive, it only houses _rare talents_.”

Erwin heaved a sigh and rubbed between his eyes. “I uphold to that. But it’s been years since one of our artist debuted and—”

“There isn’t a guideline stating how many artists should be introduced within a time interval.”

“—and we are getting _old_.” Erwin stressed, choosing not to face Levi. He rarely avoided eye contact

. “Bear with me here and let’s talk business. Right now there is a pretty boy-band who think they sing meaningful lyrics and while we do not buy that, the audience does. We’re losing them and market share is dropping. Slowly, but dropping.”

“I don’t do business. That’s in your line of shit.”

“The board is looking at Nile for possible reassignment.”

Levi whipped is head around with a bewildered look. “ _Dok_? The shitbag who can’t do anything but trim his goatee? What the fuck does he know about being president, hell managing an entire record label?”

“He can sign new artists. The lovely thing about shareholders, Levi, is that when they’re not seeing performance from the company they invest in, they look to a new leader who can give them performance. And money.”

A scoff escaped Levi’s sneer. “And what, we pull some lucky brat off the street and make him sing?”

“We go _hunting_ ,” corrected Erwin, his ice-blue eyes flashing a dangerous glint. “I need you to be on the lookout, identify any candidates. I’d also like some of your works in case—”

“My lyrics are not weapons for your office politics.”

Erwin backed off with a gentle smile. He knew better than to touch an old salt-wound. “Of course, you choose whether or not to pass your work to them. Just…be on the lookout. For Hanji.”

Before Levi could ask what he meant, Erwin quickly switched subjects. He asked him how he was, the most generic question in a most casual tone. The conversation was over, it's topic left hanging until further notice. Or Hanji's, for the matter. Following Erwin's line of sight, Levi witnessed neon-lights flashing and partying it up in the glass-walled penthouse for the rich and privileged. A thought of living in the city flew out of his head as quickly as it flew in. Ridiculous. Not in this godforsaken, soul-sucking hellhole.  
  
"I'm selling the house."  
  
A short silence entered between them. Erwin then chuckled, finishing the last of his wine.

"Seems we both like to give surprises."  
  
Levi could sense the next question, the heavy thoughts and unsaid words hovering over the two men. He knew but didn't know how to prepare for it, because he himself didn't know the exact answer. Instead however, Erwin gave a sturdy pat on his back and returned inside.  
  
_Are you sure?_  
  
No, he wasn't sure at all.  
  
Erwin swept himself inside, leaving the door open for Levi to come with. He decided against it and instead listened in the background as the small gathering of people quieted down and sang the stupid birthday song for the man of the hour. You’d find it funny how an old man like Erwin would still hold up tradition to celebrate something as mediocre as reaching thirty-six years of age. Twenty years since they’d first met…how time flew by.

Levi finished the last of his wine. It was good wine. Needed to give Petra the word.

Down on the ground, the city rang on.

.-.-.-.

Home was within half an hour reach. Erwin was civilized enough to give Levi a ride back home in his helicopter, but they always knew how distasteful Levi found it to stay overnight in the city. He’d have to sacrifice the night’s sleep.  Once he was on ground and the pilot lifted off the island, he was left with a tranquil silence that could only be heard out here.  
  
Home amounted to a modest chalet in the middle of the island, hidden from public eye by hundred-year Maple and deciduous greens. Inside the wooden structure carried a crisp pine scent that sometimes lead Levi glancing out the windows to see if a slender woman with long black hair covered by a simple straw hat was out there gardening. It was now summer, adding a tint of mouldy smell to it. Levi closed all windows and switched on the AC.  
  
He turned around the corner, where there was a chip of paint missing after a young Levi had once kicked the wall out of spite, and that corner lead to a magnificent collection of books stacked neatly against the bookshelf—children's literature on the lower levels, classic novels in the middle, and music filling the rest. There once were soft melodies echoing down the now solitude hallways, where Levi would stretch his ears from his study room to catch every note. He now closed the doors. Too much draft coming in.  
  
The moon was way over his head by the time Levi settled down in his study, a cup of ginger tea cooling on his desk. Sleep hasn't kicked in yet and he thought to clear some tasks before heading to bed. He never slept for more than three hours anyway. A ping from his inbox diverted his attention, prompting him to open an email from Hanji. One simple line followed by a link: _You won't be disappointed_.  
  
He assumed this was Hanji's notice.  
  
The link redirected to a video page, the screen showing a simple bedroom setup with a young man sitting with his back to the camera. The video quality told Levi of an amateur recording, one who didn’t bother to invest in a professional camera. Running a quick scan, the man found no information regarding the mysterious male. His YouTube account was the most immature: 'batman7850', with no profile content and only that one video uploaded to the account. He found it both amusing and skeptical how an amateur song cover with no description or anything but a simple name, 'my recording', could gain a few hundred-thousand views already.

He held a classic guitar, casually strumming along some random tune. Levi was not impressed, his disappointment, contrary to Hanji's promise, was building by the second. But then...but then a foreign sound was caught by the microphone. Not so much foreign as it was unexpected. It caught Levi off-guard, left him frozen in spot as this airy, tenor voice struck him powerless. It was soft and milky, the way he almost whispered the lyrics—raspy even as his sound carried a certain harsh breath to it; but strong and sturdy it flowed, the notes never flailing out of tune.  
  
Well, shit.

Here was the talent was what Erwin needed; the music Levi wanted.  
  
It moved mountains in his heart, rendered him motionless and stuck in a second’s time where the sound moved into his memories and engrained itself to every nerve. He hit replay several times. Didn't know an hour had gone by. His tea sat still cold, drunken halfway, already forgotten. It'd been a long time since he listened to a single voice so attentively. It sparked warmth in him, sent him to a long forgotten place he thought was lost in the past. A place of white sweetness and strong tenderness, where a young Levi would sit in the piano room reading while he listened to the soft lullaby dancing in the background. His heart lurched knowing exactly what he was experiencing for the first time in a very long time.  
  
It had been a while since he'd heard his mother's voice.  
  
And it wasn’t until days later was he reminded of exactly how he became so mesmerized with No-Face’s voice, a splash of cold, grim reality hitting him in the face and giving no room for denial. Hanji was right in the end.

Erwin was assigned a different ringtone than the rest, some sort of duck quacks as opposed to the default ring when someone called (this phone only had so many options). So when Erwin called, Levi made an effort to ignore the buzz on the table, let the quacks echo through walls. By the time he came back from his morning tea, he saw the text flashing on his screen, screaming at him to read and reply.  
  
_I know you're there. Pick up._  
  
Funny thing was he had this masochistic will to obey when it came to that man. His tone was still sharp and snappy when he finally answered Erwin’s call one afternoon. The bastard went straight to business and asked of Levi’s opinions. For what, Levi played dumb in the beginning, pretending to know nothing about what Erwin was asking about. Jokes aside (since someone didn’t possess any sort of humour), Levi responded with dodgy answers that were made to sound half-assed to Erwin. It was as if they were already in the process of artist-development. Did he think the young man had a good voice? He was alright. Was he worth looking into, a good investment for the studio? If Erwin wished it to be. Did Levi approve of this young man?  
  
The last one took the cake. Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I’m not in the industry anymore, asshole. I don’t want any part of it.”

He ended the conversation and switched the phone to silent. It wasn’t even noon yet and his nerves were already dangling on the edge. His hands searched for a couple of Twizzler strands on the table and planted two in his mouth. Good thing today was a rather windy day, with a chilly draft surfing above the lake, so not many locals were willing to come out on the waves. That left him a perfectly clear view of water, sky, and land in the far back. Spring Falls was a small secluded town of about 500 in population, most of them retired grandmas and grandpas looking for a summer house to escape to, so there hardly ever were any sailboats and jet-skis to disrupt the natural scenery in the first place.

The island Levi owned was well far placed from mainland and the other islands, having of at least a good football field of water-surface surrounding his shores. He appreciated the seclusion, the privacy. The absolute silence in this moment of life that brought him an odd sense of comfort, despite having lived through many years of constant change and chaotic excitement. Here was his vast bubble of personal space where nosy outsiders could not pop and intrude.

And if there were to be any remaining intruders, it’d be one particular blue-eyed blonde who’d think he could drop by any time he wanted in his fancy little helicopter. Not even twenty minutes since their conversation, a prompt warning flashed on Levi’s phone screen— _I have an hour to spare, coming by your place_.

A grimace deepened the longer he looked at the text. Next to him was a ring of house and boat keys and a light jacket draped over the chair. A stop by the town didn’t sound like such a bad trip right now. The house was running out of Twizzlers anyway.

* * *

For the most part, _Edelweiss_ stood as proud as any run-down bar could—as any shabby, wood-creaking, glass-cracked, quarter-full half-dead roadside bar ever could. Eren wasn’t ashamed of its poor-looking state. Hey, it was still standing and it still accommodated people and brought entertainment to its guest so what was there to be embarrassed about? Frequent guests loved the bar, saw it as a place of community-gathering and familial entertainment. And it was to their appreciation that made Eren work long hours, mopping the floors and scrubbing the tables and cleaning the kitchen, wiping the dust-stained windows so his customers can enjoy the remaining minutes of sunset as they entertain themselves into the evening.

Tuesdays held one of the slowest days in the week. You’d think it’d be Mondays because well, no one liked Mondays. But Mondays sparked a certain surge of motivation to start the week with a good attitude while Tuesdays were usually when said attitude evaporate. Not many wanted to drive all the way out to the edge of town to spend an evening at a bar, not in Spring Falls anyway.

Not half an hour in since opening and the first customer came in with a dry ring from the old bell by the door. Eren didn't expect anyone so early but always the welcoming host, he greeted his guest behind the bar. Here was someone he hadn't seen before—a person who fitted perfectly under the 'dark-and-mysterious' category. From his perspective, Eren couldn't outline the facial details behind the man's fur-lined hood, only spotting black strands of hair sticking out in miserable wetness. It was summertime and it was perplexing to see such thick material on a person. The grey trench-coat seemed to swallow the man whom, Eren noted with a secretly amused smile, could've chosen a shorter coat considering his short stature (but who was he to criticize fashion choices?).

The man sat soundlessly on a stool and rested his arms on the table, giving Eren the cue to go ahead.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?"

"I don't suppose you serve tea." 

Eren chuckled. "Not unless you mean Long Island Iced-Tea. Though I can it non-alcoholic for you, it is a bit early in the day..." 

"Tell me you at least have hot water." 

"That, I can do." Clicking his tongue, Eren quickly maneuvered to serve his new customer. "So, passing by or new in town?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I don't recall seeing you around here." He scrambled out and continued to wipe residue dust off the tables. He made sure to clean up the night before but you could never be so sure. "And we have a coat-racket in that corner, if you need to hang up your jacket to dry." 

In the corner of his eyes, he saw the slightest head-turning motion but that was all he received. Eren took the hint and figured to leave the man alone. Two years in this bar and he had developed a keen sense of knowing when to invite a person in for conversation and when to let them be. It came as a safety measure, good to know when not to draw in trouble.

For the next half-hour or so, the place was in complete silence. Light rain pattered against the roof and it was a comfort founded in Eren to work a rhythm in these mundane tasks to the patterned beat of raindrops. Thankful for the cool draft leaking through the entrance, Eren wiped away the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He checked back once in a while to see if his one customer needed a refill. The man downed his water fast. He was just about done preparing the deep fryer when his cryptic guest spoke up.

"I'm a resident." 

Eren popped his head through the serving window. "Sorry?"

“I live here, on one of the islands.”

“Huh, what a surprise,” remarked Eren. He went to the storage in the back to bring out a case of beer. “I mean it when I said I’ve never seen you around before. Well there’s only so many places you can go for some entertainment here, and I’m not saying I have a habit of scoping out every single neighbour in Spring Falls but I’ve got a good memory when it comes to faces.”

“You like to talk a lot, don’t you?”

Eren was sure the man didn’t mean any offense to that but he still couldn’t fight off the reflex to look back at him with an affronted look.

“‘Scuse me?”

His muscles froze when his eyes laid sight not on an oversized grey trench-coat with his hood up, but a sharp-looking, clean-cut face with coal-grey eyes as acute as a lynx’s hunting spirit. With a definitive structure of high cheekbones and a narrow nose to a defined jawline that would steal aesthetics from any angle, Eren was briefly on a teetering balance when trying to define the air around him—unspoken grace or cut-throat aloofness.

“Stare more and I’m going to start charging you.”

Well that definitely broke the spell. Eren ducked behind the kitchen walls and composed himself. He couldn’t deny how he was caught off-guard by that, especially noticing just how _well-fitted_ the heather-grey tee was on the man. Not at all a small stature, but rather built. Grabbing a few beers in his hands, he proceeded in casual way to carry on his business. It seemed like his guest finally wanted to talk a bit.

“So which island?”

“None of your business.”

Eren dismissed that with a scoff. “At least you can tell me which quadrant. West block? Behind Native Bridge or down over at the South Bay?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“Why are you playing hard to get?” Eren turned his head around in playful gesture, laughing it off when it became obvious that his companion was becoming unamused. “Relax dude, just trying to get the conversation started. You looked pretty damn uptight when you entered and part of my job is to loosen you guys up. Can’t imagine what it’s like in the office. I’m Eren by the way, Eren Jaeger.”

The black-haired man was at least civil enough to return the introduction. “Levi. South Bay.”

Trying the newly-learned name in his head, Eren whistled. “The high-end villas. And what are you doing in a dingy place like this?”

Levi pulled out a Twizzler and stuck it in his mouth. “Dodging a big bullet.”

“Well Mr. Levi, hope you’re not a secret outlaw under some mafia’s radar wanted for loan-payments because this place takes enough crap as it is. Can’t half bullet-holes decorating my walls.”

He managed to pull a half-smirk from Levi and Eren felt satisfied enough. Eren was a young man who lived to see even the littlest bit of joy on people’s faces. When a couple of grandpas came in, Eren quickly settled them down and took care of their orders before returning to Levi. His glass was almost empty.

“You sure you don’t want anything else? Food?”

Levi shook his head.

Shrugging, Eren continued his efforts. “So did you just move here or what?”

Oddly enough, his question sparked an amused scoff from Levi.

“Been here nineteen years.”

“You must’ve lived like a ghost then, that or you don’t get out much. I moved here twelve years ago and I’ve never met you, and in such a small town too! Bet you never knew about this place ‘till now, you hermit.”

Levi hummed affirmatively, not seeming to deny Eren’s playful claim. He cocked his head up to see the crooked wooden sign nailed high on the wall, the engraved name almost faded from paint-peeling. “Interesting name, _Edelweiss_.”

A reflective smile curled in Eren’s lips, his voice just as wistful in that moment. “My mom’s favourite flower. My parents visited the French Alps before and she chanced upon a small batch of Edelweiss along their hike. You know they’re rare to find, right? She said it was Nature’s blessing for her.”

“Sounds like a lovely woman.”

“She was. It’s also her favourite song. You have no idea how many times we watched _The Sound of Music_ before!”

That seemed to catch Levi’s attention, his thin eyebrows arched in interest. “Also a love for old classics and good music. She has my respect.”

Eren glowed, his grin widening by the second. He was refilling a tall glass of cold beer for his other customer and practically skipping to their table and back. “I have a feeling we’re venturing into something of your area. You know good music?”

“I can hear good music.”

“And what exactly constitutes as ‘good’ for you?”

“That,” Levi suddenly said with a glint in his eye. “Is a right question to ask.”

He wasn’t smiling, but there was a visible upturn in the corner of his lips and the sudden liveliness sparked in Levi’s temperament that told Eren to open the door and draw new paths. The man sitting in front of him appeared to be more open, less tense and restricted than when he first came in. His mind wasn’t pulling him back cautiously anymore, but instead are throwing out questions to ask. He was curious, more curious than a stray cat wandering into a house filled with food and toys. He wanted to talk with Levi more.

Getting out a bowl of roasted peanuts, Eren pulled up a stool and sat behind the bar. “So now that you know what I do, it’s only fair to let me know about you.”

“How is that fair?”

“You give and take, take and give. Or I can guess,” said Eren with a shrug. “You’re going to have to deal with my outrageous imagination though. No one really is an alien-fighting space-pilot who time-warps to a parallel universe.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Cheeky brat. I’m a…retired freelancer.”

“Retired or freelancer? You really can’t be both… Writer? Photographer? Filmmaker?”

“I write shit, whenever I feel like it without being suffocated by some boss, hence the freelancer. Sometimes that shit makes me money, which I have enough of for the rest of my life, hence the retired part.”

An impressed sound leaves Eren’s throat. “Loaded I see. _And_ a writer.” He stuck his two index and thumb together in shapes of L to form a square, looking through the gap with one eye. “I can totally see you with glasses, a turtleneck, a cup of coffee beside you, and maybe a cigarette.”

Levi flinched a light scowl. “Didn’t your school teach you about generalizing? I drink tea, not that disgusting crap.”

“Exc _use_ me, coffee is the best drink humankind can ever invent!”

“And I don’t smoke.”

The last bit, Levi finished in a softer tone. Eren noted that for later reflection and flashed a toothy grin. The phone on the table lit up and Levi checked it out. This time, Eren witnessed a real scowl cross Levi’s face. Another Twizzler was pulled out and chewed on, more quickly than with the ones before where he’d just let it slowly melt in his mouth. Eren’s expression turned to that of slight worry.

“Everything alright?”

“The big bullet,” muttered Levi. Quickly slapping a twenty down, the man threw on his outerwear and began stalking towards the exit.

“H-hey, water is free you know!” Eren called out, waving the bill in the air.

Levi half-turned with a nonchalant wave. “Your tip. Decent service for a shithole like this.”

“Asshole.” Eren gave him the finger which he doubted Levi saw because he was hurrying his way out. Before that, he quickly yammered out an invitation. “Hey it was real nice talking to you, Levi! Come by tomorrow, it’s karaoke night!”

His chest felt light, seeing another small wave before Levi disappeared out the door. Light as fluttering butterflies carrying an air-weighted heart in a cool summer breeze. He had…fun. He had fun talking with Levi and he couldn’t believe how time quickly passed when all they did was just that. The guy was definitely interesting, carried a mysterious air with him that Eren wanted to blow clear of and learn more. What really perplexed him was how after so many years of them both living in this small forested community, they’d never crossed paths before. He felt like he missed out on something big, like not knowing an idolized superhero in a group of comic-crazed readers.

Granted, he was absent for almost three years before moving back to Spring Falls but now…Eren peered up at the big crooked sign above his head, hanging for all patrons to see. Now he was here again and rooted here was where he’ll be for a long while.

The grandpas from earlier retired from the bar and the last of his customers left for the evening. The twenty year-old got to work and cleaned up the tables. An extra bounce kicked off every step and the tiny curve on his lips never disappeared. Today was any other dull and dreary Tuesday, but his meeting with Levi became the highlight of the night. Eren hoped he’d come the next evening. The possibility of seeing him again made his chest expand.

Outside, the rain hadn’t let up but dimmed to miniscule misty rain that fogged up the windows. It reminded Eren of summer nights when his young self was half-asleep in bed while his mother rubbed stroked his hair. Her soft hands moved in rhythm with her lullaby. She’d loved to sing that song, and he’d always loved hearing it from her. In amidst of his lighthearted mood, Eren unknowingly started humming. Swaying to the melody in his head as he cleaned up, he was unaware of the words incoherently murmured out of his lips, taking form as the seconds went by until the quiet, vacant place was filled by haunting whispers of a celebrated song.

What did it matter—he was alone in the bar anyway.

.-.-.-.-.

 _Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
Every morning you greet me.  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bright Lights Bigger City_ —CeeLo Green  
>  _Edelweiss_ —The Sound of Music
> 
> I wanted to upload the re-written first two chapters on my birthday because hey, that seemed like a reasonable deadline for me since I would have a month to finish and polish it. But nope, Sherry had to go and be a lazy motherfucker who only liked to give herself excuses (even though it was against New Year’s Resolution policy). Then when I gained the resolve to actually start the thing, the damn flu came and my nose ran like the St. Lawrence River while my uterus bled like Niagara Falls (note that it is not fun times and oops…TMI?). So here ya go, only one chapter re-written. Hopefully the next will be re-uploaded sooner.
> 
> Anyway on to the meat of this thing: for those who’ve read the original first two chapters before, it’s going to be a very different plot and start of the story. First started planning this in summer 2013 and a lot has changed since then (wow, it took me almost three years to finalize the main plot? Fucking accomplishment…). I felt that the original idea was way too underdeveloped and quite frankly, it was thought up by an immature, teenage mind (partially still am now but better). In some aspects, it still is but I promise it’s not going to be some high-school fic where characters skim just the surface of serious topics like addictive substances, bullying, and celebrity life. It's also going to delve into a lot more characters than my usual eren/levi insights (super excited for that). But no more changes, no more planning—I’m going to get this stupid thing out before I lose the courage to write again.
> 
> Yep…I’ve realised that I’m not going to have this accomplished if I’m always scared of writing. Shit stormed up my life and I’ve met a lot of interesting/messed up people, and going by a writing advice from Tumblr, I’m going to pour out all my shitty problems and perspectives into this baby. This is also an experimentation of two different narrations/POV-styles I want to try and learn/master. Having just written the new first chapter, I’m reminded again of how taxing and utterly demanding Levi’s character is. Shit, I just can’t get this guy down. On the other hand, I had so much fun when Eren came in and I’m quite satisfied with the second half.
> 
> Happy birthday to me. The last time I was a double-digit was when I was a miserably failing middle-school math in boarding school (jfc look how far I’ve come). Let’s finish this year (time and academic-wise) with a bang.
> 
> I promise this is the last longass A/N you’ll ever see (if you even read it). Nevertheless, enjoy what’s about to come (if ever in the coming year…).
> 
> PS: none of the mentioned songs belong to me. like, please don’t sue my ass. i’ve got a shitload amount of student debt to pay first.


	2. **NOT A CHAPTER**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original draft of chapter 2 deleted. new draft will be up by latest end of next week.

please dont spit at me.

in the meanwhile; jfc someone help me come up with a better summary that the current shit i puked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, feedback appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
